


A Quick Peek at the Kasamatsu Family Photo Album

by Bubblebootys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, kasamatsu was a cute bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebootys/pseuds/Bubblebootys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Kasamatsu, Kise is simultaneously the first and last person he'd ever want to show his baby pictures to</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Peek at the Kasamatsu Family Photo Album

It all started when Kaijou's ace insisted on spending the day at Kasamatsu's house, and while rummaging through an old stack of dvds, he came across a leather bound photo album. 

Kise stared at his boyfriend long and hard, studying every inch of his scowling features as they flipped through the Kasamatsu family photo album. His yellow eyes darted from the questionable picture in the album to the now scowling Kasamatsu and then back to the picture again. They sat side by side cross-legged in the middle of Kasamatsu-senpai's living room when Kise abruptly slapped his palms flat on the side of Kasamatsu's thigh, jolting the captain out of his reverie. Kaijou's captain winced in pain and took in a sharp breath. Kise however, kept his bright alluring eyes trained on him.

"Oi, Kise! What was that for?" Kasamatsu turned his head in utter confusion as Kise's finger slid to a wrinkled photo of a baby snoozing peacefully by a stuffed dog, his small and delicate hand clutching a soft blue blanket. The photo's edges were worn and it's corner smudged with something that read somewhat like "Yukio's nap time!" 

"Se-senpai! Is this you?! It can't be right? Look how cute he is! And no frown lines too! Ack!" Kise was swiftly quieted by a swift jab to his arm. The model had an attractive pout grace his features to hopefully calm down his boyfriend and murmured something along the lines of 'how mean senpai!'.

Kasamatsu made a gruff noise in response and gently carded his fingers through Kise's hair to soothe him; the gold strands slipping through his callused fingers easily. "Dumbass, that is me. My mom took it when I was napping I guess..." He said softly. Even though the captain feigned disinterest, he was truly curious to see his boyfriend's reaction. What he saw brought a subtle smile to his lips - Kise's eyes were practically sparkling as the boy's long and nimble fingers traced over the picture as if it was the first baby picture he'd seen. Kasamatsu felt much relieved showing Kise; knowing him, he'd feel much too embarrassed to show anyone anything this private before. Silence carried on comfortably between the two until he felt a warm hand grab his own. 

Kise flipped the page where it settled on an array of pictures from Kasamatu-senpai's childhood days. Kise spotted one where the Kasamatsu family posed by the sparkling ocean and another where his senpai was attending his first summer festival in a dark blue yukata, a string of twinkling lanterns high above the young boy's head in a candid shot. Meanwhile, the older boy inwardly groaned at the sight of his father posing with a peace sign behind an unsuspecting Kasamatsu Yukio going on his first errand. Said young boy had his back to the camera and was confidently clutching a plainly drawn map to the supermarket, a red tote bag slung over his petite frame and white socks bunched up by his ankles. 

Kasamatsu stopped him before Kise could say anything, a finger placed infront of Kise's soft lips. 

"Before you start running off your mouth. I was six and my mom asked me to run to the store nearby to pick up some milk. No I did not get lost and no I did not magically become friends with the first animal I encountered, which before you ask, was a golden retriever. I think the dog tried to follow me into the store." Kasamatsu finished quietly, regaining his breath. Kise only smiled and smoothed out the creases between Kasamatsu's brow. He had gotten accustomed to doing that ever since they'd gotten together. Since becoming captain, scowling (either in concentration or pure annoyance) had become soo innate that he had forgotten that he was scowling at all. So it was undoubtedly nice when he felt the tension suddenly being alleviated from his features. Being with Kise made him feel exactly like that at times, at ease.

"I think it's cute that your parents followed you, Kasamatsucchi was soo cute when he was little!" Kise cried, his lips pursing together to hold in another outburst about how Kasamatsu's eyebrows and innocent face made him look adorable. Yukio shuddered at the ridiculous nickname. When Kise spoke up again, his voice became a bit more sombre and reflective than before. "It's nice that you have all these cute pictures Kasamatsucchi" 

The older boy sat up straighter and whacked him on the head, initially taking it as they weren't spending enough time looking at Kise's undoubtedly adorable baby pictures. 

"Well next time you come over bring your photo album or magazines or whatever, we'll look at them together" he said absentmindedly and turned the page. There was a short pause and Kasamatsu turned his body to face him. 

"Ah, I can't really do that senpai. Somehow all my baby pictures got lost since we moved around alot." Kise attempted to make the tone more jovial than need be, but Kasamatsu saw through the way Kise scrunched up his shoulders a bit and patted his shoulders a bit too erratically. "...maybe that's why I like modeling, because I get to make memories and they stay forever on the internet and magazines! So I can look back on them with friends and senpai of course!" Kise said cheerily. The other studied his expression and read through it all. He figured Kise just wanted to capture some real memories that he could share in the future. Not saying a word, Kasamatsu reached over Kise's lap for his phone and pulled his boyfriend over suddenly until their cheeks pressed together. 

"Uh Kasamatsu-senpai? Ish there something on my face? Your face feels kind of scruffy! Are you trying to grow a beard?" Kise said jokingly and rubbed his smooth cheek against his boyfriend's like a kitten. Kasamatsu positioned the camera phone towards their faces and growled, shutting his eyes tight.

"For a model, you sure do talk alot when your picture's about to be taken. I'm surprised the photographer hasn't thrown you out. Now be quiet and smile." Kise felt a blossoming happiness form in the pit of his stomach as a genuine smile made his way to his lips. "Thank you senpai" He spoke softly, leaning in closer to plant a gentle kiss to Kasamatsu's cheek. The sound of the camera shutter captured the fleeting moment. 

"Ne ne! You're really cute aren't you senpai?" Kise's head tilted to the side, his bangs following easily. The smile that graced the blond's lips could rival that of an angel's, he thought; the perfect untarnished skin, bright eyes, and the perfectly executed eyeliner could make anyone's heart stop temporarily at the mere sight of him. If it made girls swoon at a distance, heaven only knows what it does to Yukio every time Kise came that close to him. 

Flustered, Kasamatsu ducked his head away from Kise's view and looked down at the tilted picture of Kise kissing his cheek on his phone.

"Idiot, the cute one here is you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this wonderful pairing and I hope you like it! (๑´ㅂ`๑)


End file.
